Irresistible
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Alexander Lightwood es conocido por ser un buen chico. Obediente, buen estudiante, todo lo contrario de sus hermanos. La pregunta es, si tiene una relación perfecta con Ashton, ¿Porque no puede evitar sentirse atraído por el primo de este, Magnus Bane?
1. Chapter 1

** Hola a todos y todas, hoy vengo con el inicio de una nueva historia que no sé el exito os la dejo. P.D: Si alguien consigue adivinar que libro ha basado esta historia se lleva un premio, y aunque los primeros capítulos se parecerán muchísimo, la cosa irá cambiando.**

**ALEC P.O.V.**

¿Porque no pude llegar a casi sin verlos? No estaba de humor para fingir ser un buen samaritano y ayudar a Bane y la cutre de su novia. Aunque no iba conmigo sabía que Ashton habría esperado que me pasara. Con un gruñido de frustración, frené y aparqué junto a Bane, quien había puesto un poco de distancia entre él y su novia, que estaba en pleno proceso de expulsión de alcohol de su cuerpo, para entendernos mejor, vomitando. Por lo que parecía echar la papilla por la boca no era un reclamo de apareamiento para Magnus.

-¿Donde has aparcado la camioneta Magnus?-pregunté visiblemente irritado.

El chico se giró y me devolvió una de esas ridículas sonrisas tan condenadamente sexis que conseguía que todas las mujeres de la ciudad, y parte de los hombres entre los que me encontraba yo, se derritiesen a sus pies. Me habría gustado creer que después de tantos años era inmune a su encanto, pero por desgracia no lo era. Imposible ser inmune al chico malo, o como él se autodenominaba, libertino, de la ciudad.

-No me digas que el perfecto Alexander Lightwood se dignará a ofrecerme su ayuda-contestó él, arrastrando las palabras e inclinándose para observarme atentamente a través de la ventanilla abierta.

-Ashton está fuera de la ciudad, así que tendré que ocuparme yo. Él no te dejaría conducir a casa borracho y yo tampoco lo haré.

Soltó una risita ahogada, y un escalofrío de placer me recorrió el espinazo. Dios mío. Incluso su risa era sexy.

-Muchas gracias, bombón, pero me las puedo arreglar solo. En cuanto Camille deje de vomitar la meteré en la camioneta. Aún soy capaz de conducir los cinco kilómetros hasta su casa. Tu puedes irte. Por cierto ¿no tendrías que estar estudiando?

Discutir con él era una perdida de tiempo. Empezaría a soltar comentarios sarcásticos hasta que yo estuviese tan enfadado que no pudiese ni hablar, exactamente como lo haría mi hermano Jace. Apreté el acelerador y entré en el aparcamiento. Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a marcharme y a dejarle conducir borracho. Ese chico era capaz de enfurecerme con solo guiñar un ojo, y mira que me esforzaba por ser amable con todo el mundo. Recorrí con la vista los coches aparcados en busca de su viejo Chevy negro. Cuando lo encontré, caminé hasta donde estaba Magnus y alargué la mano.

-O me das las llaves de la camioneta o las busco yo misma. ¿Que prefieres Magnus? ¿Quieres que te registre los bolsillos?

Una torcida sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

-De hecho, creo que sería un placer que me registrases los bolsillos Alexander. ¿Que tal si me quedo con la opción numero dos?

El calor empezó a subirme por el cuello y me dejó marcas rojizas en las mejillas. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que me estaba ruborizando como me solía pasar. Magnus nunca me lanzaba comentarios provocativos ni coqueteaba conmigo, a pesar de haber demostrado ser completamente bisexual. Al parecer era de los pocos chicos mínimamente atractivo del lugar al que no hacía ningún caso.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo maldito gay. Tiene las llaves en el contacto-rugió Camille, la novia intermitente de Magnus, levantando la cabeza y echándose a la espalda el pelo rubio.

Sus ojos inyectados en sangre me observaban llenos de odio, desafiándome a ponerle la mano encima a lo que era de su propiedad. No le respondí, ni tampoco miré a Magnus. Simplemente me di la vuelta y me dirigí a su camioneta intentando recordarme a mí mismo que eso lo estaba haciendo por Ashton.

-¡Venga, subid al coche de una vez!-grité antes de meterme en el asiento del conductor.

Me costó mucho no pararme a pensar en que era la primera vez que estaba en la camioneta de Magnus. Después de un sinfín de noches tumbados juntos en el tejado de mi casa, hablando del día en el que nos sacariamos el carnet de conducir y de los lugares a los que iriamos, solo ahora, a los diecisiete años, me encontraba sentado en su coche. Magnus levantó a Camille y la dejó en el asiento trasero.

-Túmbate a menos que tengas ganas de vomitar otra vez, y si lo haces asegúrate de potar de lado-le espetó él, abriendo la puerta del conductor-Baja Alexander. Está a punto de perder el conocimiento, estoy seguro de que no le importará que conduzca.

Me aferré con más fuerza al volante.

-No pienso dejar que conduzcas. Ni siquiera vocalizas, así que no puedes conducir.

Abrió la boca para discutírmelo pero cambió de idea. Se limitó a mascullar algo que sonaba como una palabrota antes de cerrar de un portazo y dar la vuelta por delante del coche para subir por el lado del copiloto. No dijo nada, y yo me abstuve de mirarlo de reojo, por más que me costara. Sin Ashton cerca, Magnus me ponía nervioso, era su mayor habilidad.

-Esta noche estoy harto de discutir. Es la única razón por la que te dejo conducir-refunfuñó, esta vez sin arrastrar las palabras.

No me sorprendió que controlase su forma de hablar. Magnus había empezado a emborracharse antes de que la mayoría de chicos de nuestra edad hubiesen probado la se tenía una cara como la suya, las chicas mayores te prestaban atención, y si sabías como jugar tus cartas como él, muchos de los chicos también, un caso parecido al de mi hermana Isabelle. Me las arreglé para encogerme de hombros.

-No tendrías que discutir conmigo si no bebieses tanto.

Soltó una risotada cínica.

-Eres el chico perfecto, ¿verdad, Alec? Hace un tiempo eras mucho más divertido, incluso me atrevería a decir que podrías haber llegado a ser como tu hermana. Pero claro, todo eso fue antes de que pasaras de hablar conmigo a morrearte con mi primo. Lo pasábamos bien.

Me miró fijamente a la espera de mi reacción. Sintiendo sus ojos clavados en mí, me costaba concentrarme en conducir.

-Tú eras mi complice Alexander. Ashton era el chico bueno. Pero nosotros dos éramos alborotadores. ¿Que ocurrió?

¿Cómo podía responder a eso? Nadie conocía al niño que robaba chicles de la tienda, o que pintaba los periódicos para después dejarlos en el porche de las casas. Nadíe más que su hermanastro Jace, quien había ido a veces con él, conocía al chico que salía a escondidas de su casa a las dos de la madrugada para llenar de papel higiénico los jardines de los vecinos o para tirar globos de agua a los coches desde detrás de un arbusto. Aunque se lo contara, nadie creería que había hecho todas esas cosas, nadie, excepto sus hermanos y...Magnus. Y sabía que este nunca se lo dejaría de recordar a cada instante.

-Crecí-repliqué por fin.

-Cambiaste completamente, Alec.

-Eramos unos críos, Magnsu. Sí, tú y yo nosetiamos en algún lío y Ashton nos sacaba de ellos, pero sólo éramos unos críos. Ahora soy diferente.

Durante un momento, no respondió. Se removió en su asiento y comprendí qu su vista ya no estaba fijada en mí. Era la primera vez que manteníamos esta conversación. Aunque fuese incómoda, hacía tiempo que la necesitábamos. Ashton siempre había sido un obstáculo para que Magnus y yo hiciésemos las paces. Una paz que se había quebrado tiempo atrás sin saber por qué. Un día eraMagnus, mi mejor amigo. Al día siguiente, sólo era el primo de mi novio.

-Echo de menos a ese chico, ¿sabes? Era electrizante. Sabía como divertirse. Este aburrido chico perfecto que lo sustituye resulta cargante.

Sus palabras dolían. Quizá porque venían de él o quizá porque comprendía lo que estaba diciendo. No es que no pensara en ese chico. Le odiaba por recordarme cuánto lo echaba de menos. Me esforzaba mucho por mantenerlo encerrado, sólofaltaría quei padre supiera la verdad, como si no fuera bastante que no aceptar que fuera gay. El hecho que alguien deseara que lo liberase hacía que me costase más mantenerlo bajo control.

-Prefiero ser un chicobuen no a ser un salido mental que va con una puta borracha que se vomita encima-espeté antes de poder detenerme.

-Touche-me sorprendió con una risita ahogada y miré de reojo a Magnus mientras se arrellanaba en su asiento y apoyaba l cabeza en el cuero gastado en vez de en el duro cristal de la ventana.

-Supongo que no eres perfecto del todo. Ashton nunca insultaría a alguien de esa manera. ¿Sabe que utilizas la palabra «puta»?

Esta vez agarré el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. Magnus intentaba hacerme enfadar, y estaba haciendo un trabajo fantástico. No sabía cómo responder a su pregunta. La verdad era que Ashton se habría quedado de piedra si me hubiera oído llamar puta a alguien. Especialmente a la novia de su primo.

-Cálmate Alec, no me voy a chivar. Te he guardado el secreto durante años. Me alegra saber que mi precioso Alexander sigue ahí dentro, escondido en alguna parte detrás de esa fachada perfecta.

Me contuve para no mirarle. La conversación iba en una dirección que no me gustaba.

-Nadie es perfecto. Y yo no finjo serlo.

Era mentira y los dos lo sabíamos. Ashton era perfecto y yo trataba de estar a su altura. Toda la ciudad sabía que estaba muy por detrás de su brillante reputación. Magnus dejó escapar una carcajada gélida.

-Oh, Alexander, mi precioso Alexander, claro que lo finges.

Aparqué en la entrada de la casa de Camille. Magnus no se movió.

-Está inconsciente. Tendrás que ayudarla-susurré, temiendo que se notara mi desazón en el tono de mi voz.

-¿Quieres que ayude a una «puta» que se vomita encima?-preguntó, divertido.

Suspiré y me decidí airarlo. Me recordaba a un ángel caído, bajo la luz de la luna que hacía resplandecer su pelo oscuro. Tenía los párpados más caídos de lo habitual y sus espesas pestañas prácticamente ocultaban el extraño e inusual color amarillo de sus ojos.

-Es tu novia, ayúdala.

Me las arreglé para sonar irritado. Cuando me permitía estudiar a Magnus tan de cerca se me hacía difícil enojarme con él. Seguía viendo al chico al que de niño había puesto en un pedestal. Nuestro pasado siempre estaría ahí, impidiendo que volviésemos a estar unidos.

-Gracias por recordármelo-dijo alargando la mano para abrir la puerta sin romper el contacto visual conmogo. Bajé la mirada y me dispuse a observar atentamente mis propios brazos, que tenía cruzados sobre el regazo. Camille se revolvió con torpeza en el asiento trasero y la camioneta dio una leve sacudida que nos recordó que seguía allí. Después de unos instantes más de silencio, por fin bajó.

Magnus cargó con el cuerpo lacio de Camille hasta la puerta y llamó. La puerta se abrió y desaparecieron dentro. Me pregunté quien habría abierto la puerta ¿Habría sido la madre de Camille? ¿Dejaría que Magnus la llevara a su habitación? ¿Iba Magnus a quedarse con ella? ¿A meterse en la cama y quedarse dormido? Magnus reapareció en la entrada antes de que mi imaginación pudiese desatarse más.

Una vez dentro del coche, arranqué la camioneta en dirección al parque de caravanas donde vivía.

-Así que dime, Alexander, ¿tu insistencia por llevar a casa al tío borracho y a la puta de su novia se debe a que eres el eterno chico bueno que ayuda a todo el mundo? Porque sé que no te gusto demasiado, así que siento curiosidad por saber qué te impulsa a querer que el magnífico Magnus Bane llegue a casa sano y salvo.

-Magnus eres mi amigo. Claro que me gustas. Somos amigos desde los cinco años. Es verdad que ya no salimos juntos, ni nos dedicamos a aterrorizar a los vecinos, pero me sigues importando.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde cuándo. ¿qué?

-¿Desde cuándo te importo?

-Esa es una pregunta tonta, Magnus. Sabes que siempre me has importado-respondí. Aunque sabía que no se Conformaría con una respuesta tan vaga. La verdad era que ya no hablaba mucho con él. Normalmente Camille estaba colgada de alguna parte de su cuerpo. Y cuando Magnus me dirigía la palabra era para soltar algún comentario sarcástico de esos que tanto le gustaban.

Se le escapó la risa.

-Nos hemos sentado juntos en clase de historia durante todo el año y casi ki me has mirado. Durante la comida tampoco me miras y eso que nos sentamos a la misma mesa. Cada fin de semana nos vemos en las mismas fiestas y si se te ocurre lanzar tu mirada de superioridad en mi dirección, siempre es con cara de asco. Así que me sorprende que me sigas considerando tu amigo.

El gran roble señalaba la entrada al parque de caravanas donde Magnus había residido toda su vida. La exhuberante belleza del paisaje sureño al entrar en el camino de grava era engañosa. En cuanto rebasabas los altos árboles, el decorado cambiaba de forma drástica. Caravanas viejas, coches apoyados sobre ladrillos y juguetes rotos repartidos por los patios. A falta de cristal, más de una ventana estaba cubierta con madera o plástico. Pero no me quedé embobado mirando a mi alrededor. Tampoco me sorprendió ver a un hombre sentado en los peldaños de su porche, en ropa interior y con un cigarrillo colgando en los labios. Conocía bien el parque de caravanas. Formaba parte de mi infancia. Me detuve delante de la caravana de Magnus. Me habría resultado más fácil creer que era el alchol el que hablaba, pero sabía que no era así. No habíamos estado a solas desde hacía más de cuatro años. Desde que me convertí en el novio de Ashton, nuestra relación cambió.

Respiré hondo y me volví para mirarlo.

-Nunca hablo con nadie en clase excepto con el maestro. Tú nunca me diriges la palabra durante la comida, así que no tengo motivo para mirarye. Llamarte la atención solo sirve para que te burles de mí, y créeme, mis hermanos ya sabem hacer eso perfectamente. Y en las fiestas, no te miro con asco. Miro a Camille con desagrado. Podrías encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que ella.

Puse el freno antes de que se me escapara algo más y él ladeó la cabeza como si me estuviese examinando.

-Camille no te gusta demasiado, ¿Verdad? No tienes qje preocuparte porque esté colgada de Ashton. Mi primo al contrario que yo, no es bisexual, es completamente gay, así que Camille no puede competir contigo.

¿A Camille le gustaba Ashton? Normalmente, acosaba a Magnus. Nunca había notado su interés por Ashton. Sabía que habían sido pareja un par de semanas cuando tenían trece años, pero eso fue antes de que Ash se diera cuenta de que era homosexual. Eso no contaba. Además estaba con Magnus ¿Porque iba a interesarle cualquier otro?

-No sabía que le gustase Ashton-respondí, no del todo seguro de creerlo. Ashton no era para nada su tipo.

-Pareces sorprendido.

-Bueno, claro que lo estoy. Te tiene a ti. ¿Por qué va a querer a Ash?

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa satisfecha, haciendo que se le iluminasen los ojos del color del sol. Me di cuenta de que acababa de soltar algo que Magnus podía malinterpretar, justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y me sonrojé.

Alargó el brazo hacia la manilla de la puerta pero se detuvo y echó un rápido vistazo atrás.

-No sabía que mis bromas te molestasen Alexander. No lo haré más.

No era la respuesta que esperaba. Sin saber que contestar y un poco sonrojado todavía, me quedé allí sentado sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Te traeré tu coche antes de que tus padres vean mi camioneta en tu casa por la mañana.

Salió de la camioneta y lo observé mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de su caravana con el contoneo más sexy de la historia de la humanidad. Magnus y yo necesitábamos tenwr esa charla. A pesar de que, por su culpa, mi imaginación cabalgaría desbocada durante una temporada. Mi secreta atracción por el chico malo del pueblo tenía que seguir siendo secreta.

A la mañana siguiente, encontré mi coche aparcado en la entrada, como había prometido, con una nota metida en el limpiaparabrisas. La cogí y al leerla no pude ecitar sonreír.

Decía:«Gracias por lo de anoche. Te echaba de menos».Había firmado con una simple M

**Que os parece,¿la sigo? ¿o no? Besos a todos/as!**


	2. Chapter 2

**He vuelto! Sí, increíble, pero cierto. Bueno, siento la tardanza y bla, bla,bla...se que tendría que darme más prisa pero, no puedo sacar tiempo así que siento no poder decir cuando subiré el segundo capítulo. Un beso!**

Alec:

Hola, cariño. Siento haber tardado tanto en responder a tu e-mail. Aquí la conexión a Internet es muy débil y el 3G no existe, así que el móvil no sirve de nada. Tengo unas ganas locas de volver a verte. Pienso en ti continuamente y me pregunto qué estarás haciendo. Pasamos la mayor parte del día haciendo senderismo. La senda que tomamos ayer llevaba hasta una cascada. Después de ocho kilómetros cuesta arriba bajo un sol abrasador, el agua helada nos sentó genial. Habría deseado que estuvieses allí.

Está claro que mi futuro no está en el mundo de la pesca. Doy pena. Cade me está dando una paliza. Ayer me dijo que debería conformarme con el fútbol americano, jajaja. Estoy disfrutando del tiempo que paso con él. Gracias por comprender cuánta falta me hacía. En estos momentos, me necesita. Su hermano mayor se marchará dentro de un año y a mí me tendrá a una simple llamada de distancia, pero no estaré allí para ver sus entrenamientos o para ayudarle con su primer amor. Estoy aprovechando para compartir toda mi sabiduría con él.

Te quiero tanto, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Ashton.

Ashton:

Supuse que tu tardanza en responder tenía que ver con problemas con Internet. En lo alto de la montaña, la conexión no puede ser buena. Al menos no en la cabaña aislada donde estáis. Yo también te echo de menos. Me alegro de que estés aprovechando para pasar tiempo con Cade, sé lo mucho que significa para él.

Yo ayudo un poco a mi padre en la iglesia. No tengo mucho que hacer contigo fuera. No he salido de fiesta los fines de semana, normalmente por las noches alquilo una peli. Jace y Clary se han convertido en pareja oficial. Cuando no trabaja, Jace está con ella,y Isabelle…bueno, Isabelle acaba de volver de su viaje y ahora iré a verla, creo que sale con ese chico de la librería pero tampoco lo tengo muy claro… Así que eso me deja sin nadie con quien salir. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a pasar todo el tiempo contigo. Dales un abrazo a Cade y a Catherine de mi parte.

Cuento los días hasta que vuelva a verte.

Te quiero mucho,

Alec.

Después de hacer clic en enviar, permanecí abstraído mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Me preocupaba un poco no haber mencionado a Magnus.

Me había propuesto escribir que había llevado a Magnus y a Camille a casa, pero casi nunca hablábamos de Magnus. Ashton sólo lo mencionaba a veces, cuando estaba preocupado por él. Durante toda su vida, Ashton había cuidado de Magnus. Magnus era el hijo del hermano Bane que había llevado una vida alocada hasta que su moto chocó contra un camión.

Magnus tenía siete años cuando ocurrió. Recuerdo sus ojos enrojecidos de llorar durante meses. Por las noches, se escabullía de su caravana y venía a mi casa. Yo me escapaba por la ventana y los dos nos sentábamos en el tejado durante horas pensando en qué podíamos hacer para que se sintiera mejor. Lo habitual era que esas ideas se convirtiesen en travesuras de las que Ashton tenía que rescatarnos.

Ashton era el hijo del Bane bueno. El padre de Ashton era el mayor de los dos hermanos Bane.

Había estudiado Derecho y ganado una fortuna defendiendo a ciudadanos de a pie contra las compañías de seguros. Toda la ciudad amaba a Harris Bane y a su bella esposa Samantha, que jugaba a tenis, era habitual de la iglesia y participaba en varias asociaciones caritativas, por no mencionar a su hijo mayor, que era la personificación del sueño americano (por lo que a nadie le importaba que fuera gay).

No era una ciudad grande y, como en cualquier pueblo sureño, todo el mundo estaba enterado de la vida de los demás. Su pasado era de dominio público. El pasado de sus padres tampoco era ningún secreto. No se tenían secretos en Grove, Alabama. Era imposible, excepto quizá en la fiestas que tenían lugar en el prado. Estoy segura de que entre las sombras del campo de nogales que rodeaba el gran prado donde los hermanos Mason celebraban sus famosas fiestas se escondían muchos secretos.

Era el único lugar donde las señoras mayores no podían observarte desde el columpio del porche de sus casas y en el que los ojos que te rodeaban estaban demasiado absortos en sus propias locuras como para fijarse en las tuyas.

Alargué el brazo para coger la foto enmarcada que Ashton me había regalado. Aparecíamos los dos juntos, en una fiesta en el prado del mes anterior.

Su sonrisa bondadosa y sus alegres ojos verdes me hicieron sentir culpable. Tampoco había hecho nada malo. Sólo había obviado el hecho de que había ayudado a Magnus a llegar a salvo a casa. Pero debería habérselo contado. Dejé la foto otra vez en el escritorio y fui hasta el armario a buscar algo que ponerme. Necesitaba salir de casa. Si no encontraba algo que hacer, el verano transcurriría a paso de tortuga. Mi hermana acababa de volver a casa después de visitar a nuestra tía paterna (a quien yo había preferido no ver). Podía ir a trabajar de voluntario en la residencia de ancianos y luego visitar a Isabelle. Así, cuando mañana escribiese a Ashton, podría explicarle que había ido a visitar a su bisabuela a la residencia. Eso le gustaría.

En cuanto terminé con mi buena obra del día y hube visitado a la bisabuela Bane, me dirigí a casa de Isabelle. Estaba ansiosa por verla.

Siempre la añoraba mucho cuando se marchaba, y eso solía ser muy a menudo, pues era una forma de mostrar que no estaba de acuerdo con nuestro padre. Sin Ashton y sin Izzo me había sentido muy sola. Al menos, mi hermana ya había regresado.

En cuanto bajé del coche, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y apareció con una sonrisa y un helado gigante. Sus cabellos oscuros caian como una cortina sobre sus hombros y por gran parte de su espalda, y tuve que morderme el labio para que no se me escapase una risita. Antes de que se fuera, habíamos comentado que debería cortarse el pelo. Lo llevaba demasiado largo. Así se lo dije, pero ella desestimó la idea como si yo no supiese de lo que estaba hablando. Y ahora lo llevaba suelto más a menudo para demostrarme que me había equivocado. El pequeño destello en su mirada me indicó que mi hermana sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando.

—Vaya, vaya, mira quién ha decidido visitar a su hermana. Empezaba a preguntarme si necesitabas una invitación por escrito —bromeó.

Reí y subí los escalones para abrazarla.

—No llegaste a casa hasta ayer —le recordé.

Me olisqueó la camiseta y se inclinó hacia atrás para echarme un buen vistazo.

—Huele a que alguien ha pasado por el asilo de ancianos para visitar a la bisabuela de su novio antes que a su propia hermana.

—Déjalo ya, Iz Te estaba dejando dormir hasta tarde. Sé que viajar te agota.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta el columpio del porche para que me sentara con ella. Bajo la luz del sol sus ojos oscuros parecían brillar más. Me puso en las manos el frío vaso que acababa de sacar.

—Toma, bebe un poco. Te lo he servido en cuanto te he visto aparcar en la entrada.

Aquí podía relajarme. Estaba con Isabelle y ella no esperaba que fuese siempre perfecto.

—Bueno, ¿has hablado con ese novio tuyo desde que se marchó o estás pasando un buen rato con otro mozo mientras no está?

Escupí el té que tenía en la boca y negué con la cabeza mientras tosía. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre supiese lo que pasaba antes que nadie?

—¿Y quién es? Ha hecho que te tires el té por encima, así que tendrás que darme un nombre y algunos detalles.

Sacudí la cabeza y me volví para mirarla a los ojos.

—No hay nadie. Me he atragantado con el té por lo descabellado de tu pregunta. ¿Por qué iba a engañar a Ashton? Es perfecto, Isabelle.

Hizo un gesto de incredulidad y me dio unas palmaditas en la pierna.

—No existe ningún hombre perfecto. Ninguno.

Y mucho menos papá. Aunque a él le guste pensar que lo es.

Mi hermana siempre se burlaba de mi padre, de que hubiera acabado siendo pastor, porque según lo que nos habían contado, de pequeño había sido un trasto.

—Ashton es lo más parecido a la perfección.

—No sabría qué decirte. He pasado por delante de casa de los Lowry esta mañana y Magnus les estaba cortando el césped —replicó, haciendo una pausa para sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad y sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. No hay ningún hombre en esta ciudad que pueda compararse con Magnus sin camisa, Alec.

—¡Isabelle!

Le di una palmada en la mano, horrorizada ante la idea de que mi hermana se hubiese dedicado a admirar el torso desnudo de , era capaz de ir a por él sin dudarlo siquiera, pero según tenía entendido ella tenía una 'relación' con el amigo de Clary. Isabelle simplemente se echó a reír.

—¿Qué? No voy a ligarmelo tranquilo, y puede que tenga novio, pero no soy ciega.

No me costó nada imaginarme el aspecto que tendría Magnus sudoroso y sin camisa. Casi me dio un ataque la semana anterior cuando pasé por casa de los Green y le vi cortando el césped descamisado. Me dije a mí mismo que estaba examinando el tatuaje de sus costillas, pero no era verdad. Esos abdominales tan bien definidos eran difíciles de pasar por alto. Era básicamente imposible. Y el tatuaje tenía un no sé qué que los hacía aún más sexys.

—Y no soy la única chica que se ha fijado. Pero sí soy la única lo bastante honesta como para admitirlo. Las abuelas del pueblo le contratan para que les corte el césped sólo para poder contemplarlo desde la ventana mientras se les cae la baba.

Por eso quería tanto a Isabelle: siempre me hacía reír. Aceptaba las cosas tal como eran. No fingía, ni se daba aires. Simplemente era Iz.

—No sé qué aspecto tendrá Magnus sin camiseta — dije yo, lo que era mentira—. Pero lo que sí sé es que no trae más que problemas.

Isabelle chasqueó la lengua, rodó los ojos y dio un buen empujón al columpio con los pies.

—De vez en cuando los problemas pueden ser divertidos. Ir siempre por el buen camino puede hacer que la vida se haga tediosa y aburrida. Aún eres joven, Alec. No te estoy diciendo que salgas por ahí y te arruines la vida. Sólo digo que a veces un poco de excitación es buena para el alma.

Me vino a la mente una imagen de Magnus, encorvado a mi lado en la camioneta y mirándome a través de sus espesas pestañas, y se me aceleró el pulso. Decididamente, Magnus era más que un poco de excitación. Era letal.

—Basta de chicos. Ya tengo uno y no estoy interesado en buscar otro. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

Isabelle sonrió y cruzó las piernas. Una sandalia de tacón pendía de uno de sus pies; llevaba las uñas pintadas de fucsia. Costaba creer que fuese hija de un hombre tan conservador como nuestro padre.

—Fuimos de visita. Bebimos unos cuantos cócteles. Vimos algunas obras de teatro. Ese tipo de cosas.

Sonaba al típico viaje a casa de la tía Tabatha.

—¿Papá ha venido a verte, esta mañana?

Dejó escapar un suspiro teatral.

—Sí, y como es habitual, ha rezado por mi pobre alma. Este hombre no tiene ningún sentido de la aventura.

Sonreí para mí misma. Estar con Isabelle siempre era divertido.

—Y más te vale que no le repitas lo que acabo de decirte. Ya viene bastante a menudo a darme lecciones.

Me dio un empujoncito en la pierna.

—Nunca lo hago, Iz.

Ella volvió a empujar el columpio con el pie.

—Bueno, si no piensas buscarte un chico malo y sexy con tatuajes con quien disfrutar del verano, tú y yo tendremos que hacer alguna cosa. No te pasarás todos los días haciendo buenas obras, ¿qué gracia tiene eso?

—Vayamos de compras. Siempre podríamos ir de compras —contesté.

—Éste es mi hermano, siempre sabe como animarme. Iremos de compras, pero hoy no. Tengo que deshacer las maletas y limpiar la casa. Quedaremos a finales de semana. Tú y yo solos. Con un poco de suerte, te encontraremos un buen mozo mientras estamos fuera.

Sacudí la cabeza y reí ante su comentario burlón. La verdad era que mi hermana no era ninguna fan de Ashton. Debía de ser la única persona de la ciudad que no le tenía en un pedestal.

Después de hacer planes para ir de compras con Isabelle, regresé a casa. Me las había arreglado para pasar una buena parte de la jornada fuera de mi habitación. Podía pasar el resto del día con un buen libro.

Por suerte, mis padres no estaban en casa cuando llegué.

Cuando mi padre estaba en casa, siempre se le ocurrían tareas para encargarme. No tenía ganas de pasarme lo que quedaba del día trabajando. Sólo deseaba ponerme a leer una tórrida novela romántica y esconderme en su mundo ficticio durante un ratito.

En cuanto entré en mi habitación para quitarme la ropa, que olía a desinfectante y a ancianos, el teléfono me avisó de que tenía un mensaje. Me saqué el móvil del bolsillo y me quedé un momento mirando la pantalla, mientras me embargaban una serie de emociones contradictorias.

Magnus:

Nos vemos en el hoyo.

El hoyo era un pequeño lago que se encontraba en el punto más distante del terreno de Magnus.

¿Magnus quería verme allí a solas? ¿Por qué? Se me aceleró el pulso al pensar en lo que Magnus podría estar planeando. Eché un vistazo a la novela romántica que había pensado leer y decidí que una tarde en el bosque con Magnus Bane sería mucho más interesante. La culpa se escondía en algún lugar de mi interior, intentando encontrar un resquicio entre las endiabladas ganas que sentía de hacer algo malo. Antes de que pudiese entrar en razón y cambiar de idea, respondí:

Estaré allí en un cuarto de hora.

El corazón me latía contra el pecho de pura energía nerviosa, o quizá por el temor a que nos pillaran. Tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo. A ver, Magnus era un amigo. Más o menos. También se sentía solo. Y no íbamos al hoyo a pegarnos el lote. Seguramente quería terminar la conversación de la

noche anterior. Ahora estaba sobrio. Lo más probable era que quisiera aclarar que no había pretendido que malinterpretase sus palabras. No era que fuésemos a nadar juntos ni nada de eso.

Magnus:

Ponte bañador.

Vale. Quizá sí que íbamos a nadar. No respondí. No estaba seguro de qué decir. Lo correcto habría

sido decir que no. Pero yo siempre hacía lo correcto. Siempre. Por una vez, deseaba hacer lo que me apetecía: dejar salir un rato al chico malo.

Fui hasta el armario y busqué la bolsita escondida en la estantería de arriba.


End file.
